When I'm Sixty-Four
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: I was your typical American teenager who ate too much, sang in the shower, had very low self-esteem, and hated Algebra II homework. At least I was a typical American teenager until I mysteriously appeared in Middle-Earth. (Updates random. Mix of book and movie universes.)


**Disclaimer: I'm Professor Tolkein, nor do I own anything here in this story other than myself, my phone, iPod, Deathly Hallows journal, LOTR, The Hobbit, and my jeans. I don't even have that awesome 'LOKI'D' shirt. Sad, huh? Anywho, go ahead and read!**

BTW, this story mainly follows the events of the books but I will have movie quotes and such. :D

Before I begin my long story about traveling through time and space I think you should know at least a little bit about my past, about who I really am. Alright? Now let's see, where to begin...

Music. Yes, that's a good place to start. In simple terms, I love music. My whole life revolves around music. I've played the flute since I was about eight and, despite being told that I'm actually quite good, I still hold firm in my belief that my playing is rubbish. I've also been in choir, off and on, for the same length of time I've been playing flute. Mom and practically everyone else I know says I have a gorgeous voice and, after fourty-four years, I think I may finally believe it.

Writing is something else I absolutely love doing. It's my version of therapy, other than singing like a maniac that is. I write poems and short stories and crazy, out-of-this-world fantasies that would shock JRR Tolkein himself. Not to blow my own horn, but I do get some pretty awesome ideas now and then.

Reading. Reading is my other great passion and it's part of the reason I met my husband. He even built a library for me, which is still quite hard for me to comprehend. Anyways, I've always loved to read. I use reading as yet another form of therapy and an escape from all the pain and the memories that plague and haunt me. My husband respects that and has actually learned to love reading almost as much as I do.

My point is that I was your typical American teenager who ate too much, sang in the shower, had very low self-esteem, and hated Algebra II homework. At least I was a typical American teenager until I mysteriously appeared in Middle-Earth.

I was going to a sleepover at my friend Cass's house and, despite the fact that we lived literally four houses apart, I had packed nearly everything I owned. I had my phone, iPod, pajamas, a one-volume edition of 'Lord of the Rings', 'The Hobbit', my Deathly Hallows journal, a pair of dark blue bootcut jeans and a 'LOKI'D' t-shirt that I'd recieved for my last birthday. Mom thought I was moving out instead of staying the night.

As usual, Cass and I listened to about twenty Beatles songs, watched 'Doctor Who' and 'The Avengers', and then promptly fell asleep on her bedroom floor in our pajamas. I had the most amazing dream about George Harrison's cheekbones -yes, I have a cheekbone fettish- and that Loki and the ninth Doctor and I were travelling in the TARDIS to find Sherlock and Jack Harkness. This was a very normal dream for me, although I probably snogged the Doctor and Loki about ten different times... (Not that I'm obsessed or anything.)

When I woke up the next morning, sunlight was beating down on my face and the faint sound of trickling water echoed in my ears. The first thing I thought was, _Well this doesn't look Cass's bedroom, aka a shrine to Paul McCartney._ I sat up, blinked a few times, then practically hyperventilated.

My belongings were strewn across haphazardly around me and various spiders and leaf-y things had crawled on top of me in my sleep. A very small and most likely harmless spider was crawling up my arm. So, naturally, I screamed hysterically and scrambled to my feet.

I ran around the small clearing in the trees around me, gathering my belongings and holding them close to my chest. I was absolutely terrified because I was under the impression that I was either dead or had been kidnapped and been left to die in a forest. Feeling tears form behind my eyelids, I sniffled and sat cross-legged on the ground. Before I could lose my mind completely, I heard a sweet tenor voice lightly singing:

_"Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!_

_Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!_

_Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!"_

_Tom Bombadillo- Oh God_, I thought with a horrified expression on my face. _Not only am I dead, but I'm also going insane!_

Through the trees, an older looking man appeared skipping and singing. He had a kind face with countless wrinkles that had accumulated due to the amount of time he spent laughing. A well-trimmed brown beard covered his neck and lower face and matched the mop of curly hair atop his head. he had bright blue eyes and long black eyelashes that just brushed his cheeks, which were bright red. A handsome dark blue cloak lined with some sort of fur was slung over his shoulders and he had a black shirt and black trousers. It was Tom Bombadil, the one and only.

"Hullo, miss!" he said excitedly upon seeing me. "I wasn't expecting anyone in this part of the Forest at this time of year!"

"T-Tom Bombadil?" I asked hesitantly.

"That's me! But who are you?"

I stared incredulously at the shirt, joyous man for a moment before answering. "D-Diana, Mr Bombadil."

Tom laughed and shook his head. "No, no. Call me Tom, young miss." He slowly approached me and knelt before me. ""Now what's a young lady like you doing here in the Forest? And just west of the Barrow Downs, at that!'

"Barrow Downs? You mean... Not the Barrow Downs in Middle-Earth?"

"I mean just those, miss. Care to explain how you got here?" he asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I shrugged hopelessly, wide-eyed. "I wish I could, Mr Bombadil. The last thing I remember is falling asleep at my best friend's house after watching 'Doctor Who'."

He nodded slowly, obviously concerned about the condition of my sanity. He needn't worry, my sanity was completely gone anyways. "That could be a problem, Miss Diana." Tom sighed and smiled somewhat awkwardly at me. "How about you follow me to my home and we can try to solve your... predicament."

"Much obliged," I replied.

He nodded once and was up in a flash, his short legs carrying him across the clearing in no time at all. I shook my head and smiled. Well, this wasn't too bad for a dream. I'd always wanted to meet Tom Bombadil and although these weren't the best circumstances, I'd take what I could get. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could meet some of the elves...

**Alright, there's the teaser. XD**


End file.
